


Therapy Session?

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bo attempts to be a therapist kind of, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Leneah never got along very well, so Kristen decided to send them a therapist to help them sort things out! ((I'm a little sorry for this one, but it came out cute so I don't even care.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Session?

She actually did it. She actually sent those assholes to my apartment. You've got to be kidding.

And of course, they showed up outside at the same time.

I was a little caught off guard when Bo got out of his car actually wearing clothes. I was so used to him wearing that stupid pair of spandex that seeing him in jeans kinda threw me off.

Ugh. Hated that guy.

He was always so happy... It was unsettling. Creepy. Ugh.

And I used to live with Death Himself and his daughter.

And then came Dean. Sauntering up to the door like he came here on his own accord, instead of his girlfriend having forced him to.

Thing is, Dean and I had gotten into a little scuffle the week before. He had been pestering me, trying to get under my skin. Normally, I'd ignore the guy, and I did actually like him a little and respect him. A little.

But he said something along the lines of "Damn, that was a bad loss. You'd know a lot about those," and then I lost it. Punches, kicks, hair pulling, somehow I got to my lighter and singed off some of his arm hair before Goldust rushed in and broke us apart.

I reluctantly let the boys in, Bo with that obnoxiously bright smile as he walked through the door, Dean scowling at said smile as he followed.

"Living room's the second door on the left, let's just make this quick," I muttered, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be. I'm good at this!" I could hear the smile in Dallas's voice, and it made my need to punch him worsen.

I turned back toward them just in time to see Dean roll his eyes, making me crack a smile. I could tell this whole therapy session would be dripping in sass. I was a little excited for that part, at least.

I lead them into the living room, Bo gesturing to the couch. "You two can sit."

I glanced back at Dean, narrowing my eyes at the glare he threw me. I sat down on the far side, him on the opposite, leaving a space between us. He took up a lot of room, an arm over the back of the couch with an ankle rested on his knee. I just crossed my legs, looking up at Bo. "Alright, what are we doing, exactly?"

He smiled, putting his hands on his hips as he stood a few feet away from the two of us. "Kristen was concerned about your relationship with each other, she said you had a little anger issue to deal with--"

"I do not," Dean muttered, picking at his fingernails.

I raised a brow at him. "That's total bull." I got a glare in return, his brow raised.

"I don't need you to tell me my mental stability, thanks."

"What mental stability?" I smirked as he narrowed his eyes even more, turning to face me a little better.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Dallas interrupted, getting both of our attention. "You two can't get along at all, even for less than a minute."

"Well, he's an asshole!"

"Well, she's a shit!"

Bo raised a hand to quiet our simultaneous outbursts. "If you want to date her sister, you've got to get along with her. Because she's gonnah be around for the rest of Kristen's life, probably." Oh, he was definitely right. Daughter of the devil, and all.

"So... I have a way to bond you two together." He dropped his backpack to the floor, pulling out a box. Dean and I glanced to each other at the sound of marbles on wood, slightly confused. "I brought along a game I think you two are gonnah like..."

\-----

"Doololly!!" Dean stood, nearly knocking the board over in the process.

"Sit down, Rover, your gonnah knock it out..." I tugged on his arm, pulling him back into his seat. "Ooh!! You can get Bo! We're gonnah win!"

Dean laughed as he moved his marbles around the board. "Oh, you'd better Bo-lieve we are!"

Bo had a pleased smile across his face as he lost to us, figuring we were making progress. Which, I guess we were.

**Author's Note:**

> The game they were playing is Doololly Wahoo, which is basically extreme Sorry! If you're not in my family, you will not understand. You probably never will. Oh well.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are cool, I might take requests? I dunno man.
> 
> I like cute wrestlers, jeez.


End file.
